Unreachable Love
by Fer3333
Summary: “I want to touch him, feel him and kiss him. Why can I touch him the way I want to touch him? Why? Is it because he only sees me as a friend and nothing more? Or maybe because I know his heart belongs to someone else?” Base on real life.. NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is **NaruSasu** Naruto/Sasuke or action, meaning **Naruto** is the Seme and **Sasuke** is the uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. **No beta for now.**

**A/N:** HELLO!! My lovely readers…. Here I present you with my new fic… I know I have to update MPF & Desires but I have to get this out of my head… fast. But first, I want to tell you a little bit about this fic because it means a lot to me. This fic is about the impossible love about me falling in love with one of my friends who works with me. Well, if you read it you'll. And yes, everything that I write is base on what happen to me in real life. Okay, and as you notice this is my first **NaruSasu**, and I'm a little scared. I play sasuke and he (the guy that I love so much) as naruto. Why? Because I think I'm a little bit like sasuke and he's totally like Naruto. Everybody loves him and he's fuckin hott and yeah he fits well as naruto. He's outgoing, funny, sexy -oh god lets continue with this fic … I hope you'll enjoy this fic… and for the first time.. I won't mind if I don't receive any reviews, because I will continue even if I get just one review. Why? Because I doing this to get him out of my head; I know it sounds crazy but I think it'll work in the end… so enjoy and review if you like.

'_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

Unreachable Love

********

CHAPTER 1

Prologue

********

By: Fer3333

Sasuke's POV

Oh-god, I want to touch him, feel him, and kiss him oh- everything that involves touching him. Why can I touch him the way I want to touch him? Why? Is it because he only sees me as a friend and nothing more? Or maybe because I know his heart belongs to someone else? And she happens to be the best whore, bitch, slot girl I've ever known in my entire life.

Yeah we're friends (they haven't talk at all, but he knows that he'll talk to him eventually) and all, but I want something more than just friendship…like him. Ah-h I almost forgot, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, and the guy that I love (adored, desire, lust) is Uzumaki Naruto.

I met him when we visit his school Konoha High. We were eight (1) graders and he was a sophomore (2). To be honest I was impressed with school, but when our teacher told us that we were getting a different person for the tour; and he happens to be the one who'll show us the entire school. It was love at first sight…I still remember everything, like it just yesterday... –sighed-

~_Flashback~_

"_Class pay attention please, we're getting a different student for our tour guy. So, please stay quiet so we'll know who's the young man who'll be showing us Konoha High." Not even five minutes had pass, when a young man came directly at her. _

"_I'm so sorry for been late, but they just told me about you guys. Let's start this tour should we." He smiled, and it was the most beautiful smile I've seen in my whole life. Girls were screaming or squealing like pigs after seen that smile; Even the teacher was blushing. _

_Sasuke observed the guy who came running and he almost fainted after seen the god that was standing in front of them. He was over six feet tall, well built and muscular, __glimmering sapphire blue eyes,__scarred cheeks from both sides; flawless tanned skin__ on and golden locks framing that handsome face. He was taller than Sasuke by an inch. All in all Sasuke thought that he was one hell of a sexy guy. _

'_Oh god! __I want him so much..__'_

"_Oh yes uhmm… son what's your name?" _

"_Oh, sorry my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'll give you the best tour of your life." He grinned, and sending one of his charming smiles to the ladies, who were screaming about their new idol. _

"_Hai, hai let's start Uzumaki-San." _

"_Alright class please follow him and behave. I'll meet you at the cafeteria when the tour is done. Bye bye." She said and immediately left to where the other teachers were. She knew they'll behave like they always do, so why bother. But the thing that she didn't know, this time all the girls were after the handsome guy name Naruto; which means hell was in town. _

"_Yes! we will!" all the girls squealed, after knowing that they'll be all alone with Naruto. And there's a chance that someone will win his heart at the end of this tour. _

"_Alright, so follow me cuties..." he winked at them knowing to well that he'll get something out of this lame tour. Unknown to be him, a cute raven boy blushed at that very simple comment. He just wished he can kill all those bitches with his own hands. _

~TWO HOURS LATER~

"_Alright, that was the last stop for today. I have to be honest, you guys were he best class I've tour. Thank you!" he gave up the thumps up to the crazy fans, and he immediately turned around looking for someone. He looked at sasuke, who was looking back at him. Sasuke was getting nervous, because the way he looked at sasuke was not normal. It made him feel hot, and at the same time wanting to do something with naruto. _

_Naruto notice the way sasuke was trying to avoid him, and decided to leave him alone. He just smiled to sasuke, but it was one of his rare smiles he ever shown. This smile meant something very special; it was only meant for girls, who he thought they were worth the try. So… Why did he just give one to a male? He doesn't know but he sure knows that he's kind cute; and he bets that when he get older, he'll be damn sexy. _

_He was brought back to the present, when he heard the pig- ladies squealing and jumping around with stars in the eyes. He ignored them for once in his life, and just focused his attention to the cutie in front of him._

"_Good-bye __**Sasuke**__… I'll see you next year." _

_Those simple words made sasuke's whole body into pieces. Is not because of the way he said his name, or maybe that he wanted to see sasuke next year. NO!!! It was because he knew his name without him telling him at all, not to mention the way he smiled to him._

_He watched him go, and even with his back facing him. He knew that Naruto was smiling and he knew why (he was still blushing). _

_~END of the Flashback~_

Now I'm standing in front of my crush, who was drooling over the biggest slut I've known. Haruno Sakura. She's also a Junior but she acts like a freshman. God I hate her! I can't stand to see her flirting with my man. Oh did I mention that is her first day of school! They don't even know her name, and she's already got the hottest guy in her hands. How? I don't know. I know you're wondering how the hell I know her name before them. Well, I knew her because she _was_ my **best friend!**

I knew her when I was in the 7th grade, and she used to go to a private school. We became friends, because she used to live next to my me. She moved to another city because she had problems with the school. But you want to know why? The real reason she left, because she had sex in the ladies restroom with several guys (3); and she got caught after screaming the guys name's really loud. The worst part was that she told me a different story. Anyway that's not important right now; but I don't understand why did she came back to konoha. I just hope that she doesn't find out that I'm here. Well, apparently she's to busy flirting with my _man_ to notice me at all. Fuck I want to kill her… right now!

Oh god here she comes….damn!

"Oh my god, Sasuke is that you?" the bitch asked, she had run where I was standing. Oh that bitch, she even stop and looked at me like I was some piece of raw meat or something.

"Hey Sakura, it's nice to see you here. How are you?" I asked, like I have a choice. I have to talk to her, so I'll know what she is planning on doing to Naruto.

"Oh I'm been great thanks. I came back because of my father; he got a new job, so I have to move because of that. But are you still single?" what the fuck?

"Sakura I have to go I'll see you later ok. Bye" I turned around leaving her to herself. Yes, I know I'm acting like a drama queen; but I can't believe she got the attention from the man always dream of without trying. (4)

'_That sucks'_

I was about to get into my car when a hand stop me. God how i hate fans that can't accept no for an answer. I was about to yelled whoever stop me from getting into my car, but when I saw a tan hand on my shoulder. I knew he was there but I have to make sure I was right. When I turned I came face to face with Naruto.

"Hey sasuke." He said, and I almost fainted right there in front of him. He never talks to me at all! It surprises me to know that he still knows my name.

"H-hi." Great I stuttered in front of him. That's just great.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something…if you don't mind (5)." Oh god yes, I love to be your boyfriend and have babies with you...yesss!!!

"S-sure what is it?" again stay calmed...

"Hey could you tell me the name of your friend. You know the one with the pink hair that you were just talking to. Please…" (6)

"……………"

"Sasuke?" I felt his hands on my forehead, checking if I was okay; but I was to shock to notice. Did he just ask me about her?

"Sasuke are you okay?" no! I'm not why did you have to ask about her? She doesn't deserve you at all!

"SASUKE!"

"WHAT?"

"Can you tell me please?" I can't stand this. I have to get out of here. Now!

"HER NAME IS HARUNO SAKURA. THERE…HAPPY! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

I run. I didn't care if I was followed or when I heard screaming my name several times. I wanted to get out of there, been in the same place with him; makes me sick knowing that my love will never love me like I love him. I felt something on my cheek, and that's when I notice that I was crying…again. I shouldn't be crying. I knew this was going to happen someday. I have to be strong, because I know that I'm not the only one who loves Uzumaki Naruto.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N:

(1) In real life I'm 19 (you should know...my profile..haha)

(2) He's 30 haha I know what you guys are thinking… XD

(3) Haha yeah that was false but I wish it could be true…but it will be gross to see sakura having sex…

(4) Yeah that's real. The girl that _he _likes always treats him like crap.

(5) YES THAT HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE… I WAS LIKE …WHAT?

(6) Same here… he just introduce himself and ask me right way about her

I decide to set the plot in high school instead of my actual work. It will be easier for me to follow and explain it too. Feelings and things that happen with the characters will be real. The places and ages will be made of. But other than that everything is like it is in real life. If I decide to change something, I'll tell you no problem.

**Please vote on my channel and read my other fics if you like...AND REVIEW!!**


	2. BitterSweet Memories

**FINALLY! i had MOTIVATION but I also have a broken heart. . . XP**

**Hello, everybody! **I know, I know don't look at me like that. It's just that **NOW** I had the motivation for this fic and since is base on my real life, I had to do right away… before I forget and loose all my feelings. XD

**ANNOUNMENT!**

I deleted the previous 2nd chapter. I think it didn't go along with my actual life. I was starting to do it like a normal Fanfiction. Haha I know, so I deleted and I wrote a new chap. This chapter it tells you what had happen with me during the week before Halloween.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is **NaruSasu** Naruto/Sasuke or action, meaning **Naruto** is the Seme and **Sasuke** is the uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. **No beta for now.**

'_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

_~Previous chapter~_

_I run. I didn't care if I was followed or when I heard screaming my name several times. I wanted to get out of there, been in the same place with him; makes me sick knowing that my love will never love me like I love him. I felt something on my cheek, and that's when I notice that I was crying…again. I shouldn't be crying. I knew this was going to happen someday. I have to be strong, because I know that I'm not the only one who loves Uzumaki Naruto._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Unreachable Love

**~*~**

CHAPTER 2

**~*~**

**Bitter**_Sweet _Memories

**~*~**

By: Fer3333

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sasuke's POV (or me)

It's been two months since school started. And everything was going well until . . . .

One month ago, Naruto became friends with me, yes I know we talk but not like a friends should. **Now**, he talks to me about everything, and I do pretty much do the same. We seek each other company, and we are always talking. We basically spend time together. And I like it. Sometimes when I'm in lunch, he skips his class or gets a late pass just to see me. I have to be honest, I do the something he does, but I'm sure he does it because he's bored; not because he wants to be with me.

Even when we spend a lot time together, we hug lots of times, we always playing that we're both going out, but in the end; I'm always going to be his friend. Only his friend, nothing more. And so, I tried to forget him. It worked for a month, but every day he kept asking why I stopped talking to him, looking sad that I didn't want him near me. So, start talking to him again.

Since we spend time together, and do stuff together (not sexually but I will love to), my love increase even more. All those times I tried to think of him as a friend, were all waste of time.

Oh and I forgot to mention that he doesn't like her (Sakura) anymore. But he still sees her as the most beautiful thing in this whole wide world. That's stupid!

She's a totally bitch.

Anyways, everything started to go wrong, when he let his hair grow (1). God, he looked fuckin hot! I don't know how many times I stared at him. I lost the count. At school, everybody were saying how sexy he looked, and how it suited him better than his old style. God!

I lost the count on how many times I thought of killing bitches that were near him! They were always near him, telling him on how sexy he looked and more shit just to get him in bed.

Oh how do I know this?

Well, I was there the whole time! Since we spend a lot of time together, I know what those bitches do and say to him. It hurt to see him smiled and winked at them. I wanted to tell him that I think he looks hot too, and I did.

When I told him that he just looked at me and smiled. No winks nothing, just a smile. It wasn't the same smile like he gave them, no, it was one that clearly says, "I knew you were going to say that. After all, _you're_ my** friend**." God! I wanted to yell, kick even kill some bitches! Everything I say or do, he automatically thinks it just affection as a friend, even when I sometimes flirt with him. I flirt, yes but **only** to _him_. So, started to act like I like someone else that is in our class.

His name is Takeda Ryusuke (2). He's the third place of the hottest guys in the school; according to the girls and theirs fan clubs. So, I started to say stuff like, how I like him, and that he was cute and more stuff like that.  
And every time I say those things, he'll look at me and frowned but kept quiet. It was just one time from all those times that I actually saw jealously in those beautiful azure eyes. And it was two weeks before I totally exploded, well that part I will tell you but later. So, like I was saying. I saw him getting jealous. I was like, what the fuck? But kept acting normal. After seeing him jealous, I tried once again but it failed. So, when I finally started to admit my feelings again, even when said feelings were there the whole time. I let my feelings carry on, even when I knew that someday I'll be torn in two once again. And since I'm the luckiest guy in this world, that day came sooner than I have expected.

It was one of many chats that me and him had, I don't know how we ended talking about our friends lives. So, I didn't even know when I started talking about my friend, Sara. She's been with me through hard times and good times. We were best friends, we talk about everything, secrets, lovers, gossips; everything.

So, he asked me that he want itto meet her, I was like, "sure," but deep down, and I was heart broken.

Sara is the typical American girl, nice body, pretty smile, blue eyes, party animal and a good friend. Yes, she's the perfect girl in every guy's dream.

Two days had pass since we talk about her, and I was starting to believe he had forgotten about her, that's what I thought.

The next day at lunch, I was standing there thinking about.... Fine him! Anyways, he comes up to me and tells me that he wants to meet her. I was shocked.

First; because I was thinking perverted thoughts about me and him.

Second; I thought his memory will automatically erased all the events from three days ago, since sometimes I asked about homework, and he just tells me 'I forgot' so I assume he will forget about her.

God, I was wrong, again.

Since I didn't want him to know my obvious feelings about him, I told him yes that I would give him her Facebook to contact her. And he did.

He added her and they become friends. Naruto kept telling me every fuckin day that they talk, on how cool she sounded, on how bad he wanted to meet her and etc.

I didn't know how to react, and I think I was good at my acting skills; because he thought I was normal, but from inside, I was a mess.

I tried to act normal. I couldn't tell him that I was fuckin jealous, that I wanted to kiss him and show everybody that he (Naruto) was mine, only mine. But I couldn't.

Days pass and it was getting worst. He kept asking about her and asking what was her favorites and stuff like that. I always tried to remain calm and tell him every answer, so he wouldn't think I didn't want him and her to be together. The thing that hurt me the most was that she didn't like him. She was just playing with his feelings, and I was dying to get him. Funny, right?

Well, everything was okay until that day; when one of my friends told me the truth, behind Naruto's feelings.

I remembered clearly. Sign. . .

I was at 3rd period; class was so boring that I decided to text my friend, who was in another class. So, since he's friends with Naruto, and knows every dark secret of him; I decided to ask about him. I didn't have time to text my whole question, when he text me back, saying that I shouldn't see him more than a friend.

Iasked him why? And he said that he only saw me as a little brother that he never had, and nothing more. I was destroyed completely.

I felt sick. I was devastated, heart broken and....speechless. All those beautiful memories that I had with him were destroyed and crush down into millions of pieces. I ended up crying in 5th period, even when I tried to stop, I couldn't because **now** I knew that he only sees me as a little brother. The rest of the day I was crying, crying like no tomorrow. And it hit me; I started to realize that every action was meant with brotherly feelings not something else. It hurt, I don't have words to describe how I felt, sometimes I wish I could just die and forget him. But in the end, even in the afterlife, his memories will be there, hunting me. All my friends were asking me what was wrong with me, trying to make me happy but it was useless. I was broken.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N:

(1) in real life he cut his hair.

(2) i'm starting to used to character that i created, so yeah.

Yes, this chapter was true. I was feeling like shit during the past weeks, I had no strength to do stuff. That's why I did this fic, instead of **move on**. Don't worry I already have the chap, I'll post it probably on Thursday or Friday.

If you in a bad mood or feeling just like me, go and read **my Naruto birthday** fic… it has a lemon scene… XD and if you like something scary and bloody . . . go head and read my Halloween fic **A NORMAL HOUSE**.

THANK YOU for those who reviewed last chapter and asked for this fic to continue... so Thank You! HAVE A NICE DAY, UNLIKE ME XD


	3. A Normal Day

Unreachable love chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.

WARNING: This story is NaruSasu Naruto/Sasuke or action, meaning Naruto is the Seme and Sasuke is the uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. No beta for now.

'_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

**Unreachable** _Love_

~*~

CHAPTER 2

~*~

A _Normal _**Day**

~*~

By: Fer3333

Sasuke's POV (or me)

It's been a _long_ week. I been trying to avoid Naruto, even when I know I'm hurting him. I know that I sound mean, but if you were in _my place_, I bet you that you'll probably been doing the same. It's not easy, you know. Anyways, I know that he only sees me as a little brother, and, I know that I have no chance for winning his heart . . . but I just wish I could have him.

Remember that I told you that I'll keep my feelings down. Well these past months were crazy for many reasons.

One

-DECEMBER-

It was in a new day. I was going to my first period class when I found Temari. She told me the gossip of the day; which was, a girl from our class was pregnant. I couldn't believe that. Who could possibly be stupid enough to get pregnant at this age? (1)

Well, as I started to walk to my class, I came face to face with Hinata. She's really smart and beautiful. I sometimes wished I can be her. She's every man's  
fantasy. She got nice body, curves, nice breast, face, hair, smart gosh; everything.

So, I stopped to say hello and she just looked at me and said,

"Did you find out?"

I was like WTF?

"Hinata, what are you talking about?"

I seriously didn't know what I needed to know.

"About the girl who got pregnant." she said. I for once in my entire life, I didn't hear her stutter. First time for everything.

"Well, yeah but I don't know who she is." true, I just knew that it was one from our class but not her name.

I saw her eyes widen and then she looked at me and said,

"I'm pregnant." she looked away, knowing that I'll be stunned and have my mouth open.

"What? You? Pregnant? What the hell?" I asked. I don't fuckin believe that. She's the only girl that I have _never expected_ to get pregnant at her your age (2).

"Sasuke. I-it was a mistake. I don't even believe that I'm pregnant! Bu-but I have no other choice than to have it."

"Who's the daddy?" I asked, goddamiitt the girl I knew was loss and I wanted to know who the fuck took her virginity.

"Mmmmhhn, Na-kiba-kun. . . . He was my only one." she looked down, knowing that I caught her mistake. It couldn't be, no way. Naruto? No! But. . . Now that I remember I used to see them so close, talking each other, waiting for each other and leaving together after school (3).  
No. I refuse to believe that Hinata-Chan's baby is Naruto's son/ daughter. Without even thinking, I asked her.

"It's Naruto's is it?" god, I admired myself for sounding so fuckin calm.

Her eyes widen and out of nowhere, she starts crying.

"Yesss! It's his but don't tell."

"But you said that it was kiba's- wait a minute did you tell kiba about the baby?"

"Yes! He said that he doesn't care if is not his baby. He still wants me to be his girlfriend and maybe marry later." (4)

I stood there, frozen, speechless and once again -lost the count- my heart was broken.  
My crush, my love has impregnated one of my friends. Even when I know I should stop and completely erase him from my heart. . . I just can't. I love him. Even when I have a boyfriend. Yes, I a total bitch to do that, but I'm not doing anything wrong; besides of thinking of Naruto instead of my current boyfriend.

I looked at Hinata who was now weeping softly by now.

"I need to go Hinata. I wish you the best." without my Naruto, I thought.

After that little episode. I stopped talking to Hinata. I couldn't believe that she, the girl who's shy and blushes, got the man of my dreams before me! It wasn't right. I should've been me who got pounded in bed by Naruto, not her!

Also, I noticed that now, Naruto stopped talking to her as well. He doesn't wait for her, looked at her nothing. It also made me sick to know that Naruto knew this and try to act like nothing ever happened. For weeks I couldn't look at him in the eye. I felt like throwing up every time I saw his eyes, remembering that those eyes had looked at her naked body, pressed so close to his and taking the man I wish to have. He noticed my change and asked if I had something that was bothering me. I couldn't say-

"it's you! You fuck Hinata and not me? What the hell?" no. So I just ignored him and pretend that nothing happened.

Second.

-JANUARY-

It's been almost 1 month since I stop thinking about Naruto. During those months, I kind of understand that I didn't have a chance with him and that he is a player and will never settle down. I was okay, really! But someday, I don't even remember when all my feelings came back and. . . . I start to feel butterflies in my stomach.

Just yesterday, he was talking to me, and. . . . I couldn't even look at his eyes! I even blushed! God and I thought I was cure. It seems that this crazy love is going to stay, whether I like it or not. After all, didn't I say that he was my first forbidden love?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(1) Well, there's a girl who works there, she's Asian, and she's a very good friend of him. Everyone had notice the intimate touches, looks and even words that both shared. The thing is that she is married and is secretly having a relationship with him. I'm no fool, even when both denied it.

(2) Here, I meant that she like 36-40's and it was a miracle for her to get pregnant! I mean she's not that old but she could have problems, right?

(3) There were several times that many of my other co-workers asked him if he wanted a ride. And every time he said that he didn't need one. But, at the end of the night, I always ended up seeing him getting in her car and leaving with her.

(4) Here, the truth is that she didn't want to get pregnant. She couldn't. Her husband is older than her and let's face it, he stopped working long time ago and now she's having a child? Yeah, weird. But what she told me that her husband is okay with that. And is willing to take care of the baby. God, I wished I was her. She got him and a man who's stupid enough to let his wife get away adultery, and, is giving me money to take care of my baby.

Yep, everything is true. No names are giving in this story. Someone ever said to start giving the real names, to make it more realistic. Sorry. I can't do that. Even when I want to, but no! Hahah, sorry. Xp  
And yes, my boyfriend knows about him, and he tends to get jealous every time we happen to bump him on our way to work or when he picks me up from work. It's funny. But I do love him. I had never cheated on him, well can you count mentally? Well, physically no, but thoughts of him, yes. But not to _many_ like **before**.

Please vote on my poll in my main page. I want to know what your favorite story from me is so far. 

NEW Valentine's Day Fic. A SasuNaru Fic. Check it out, and review if you like it. I work hard ^_^

NEW My Possessive Family Chapter… review and tell me what you think.

Next update will be . . . . . **Love Complications**. Since everybody seems to like it and it has more reviews than the other two.

NEW DOUJINSHI IN MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL... PYO PYO 3!!!

Leave a review if you like this fic. It's not as awesome as my other ones but it's true.  
Thank you!

Fer3333.


	4. Tragedies AND Disappointments

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.

WARNING: This story is NaruSasu Naruto/Sasuke or action, meaning Naruto is the Seme and Sasuke is the uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. No beta for now.

'_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

~*~

**Dragon77**

Thank You for reading my story and reviewing more than one chapter, thank you!

**Iysu N Yuzumi 309**

Thank You for the nice and sweet review, thank you!

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Unreachable** _Love_

~*~

CHAPTER 3

~*~

**Tragedies **_AND_ **Disappointments**

~*~

By: Fer3333

Sasuke POV.

Today, March 5, I feel like shit. In the past two weeks many things have been going on with my life.

My friend, Sara, is now at the hospital with tubes around her and in coma. The doctors said that she might stay in this condition for awhile, but we hope she'll come back to us. Everyone had to talk to her parents but is all waste of time. They keep repeating the same shit all over again; it's Sara's wishes for her rest in peace. We all know that, because she had told us in the past.

It sounds stupid, I know, but one of the many meetings we had; we talked about our lives and how we wanted to die. She told us that 'if' she ended up in coma, instead of trying to get her back and have her with machines and tubes; she rather die than living with tubes attach to her. At that time, we all laughed, but by looking at her eyes; we knew that she was serious.

And now, she's in the hospital waiting for the final decision that will seal her life forever.

And . . . .

My boyfriend, Ryusuke, is leaving to the other side of the world to complete his studies. I mean, I want him to complete his dream and finish his school, but I don't want to be alone. He wants me to go with him but I can't just leave my family and my school. No! And for other reasons too.

Since Sara's accident, everybody just go to their separate ways.

We tried to have fun but there's always someone dumb enough to say something related to Sara; and everything is just plain silence, even my friend Suigetsu, who always talking nonstop.

And to top it all, Naruto, that bloody bastard done it again!

Yesterday, after school kiba, Naruto and I were talking about going out on Monday (3/8/10). We never got our plans, but kiba suggested that we should go out, just the two of us (Naruto and me, alone), to the movie theater, since we didn't have nothing to do. I, of course agreed and told them that it was okay for me, but Naruto look like he was been force or something. I immediately told him that I wasn't going to force him or call him to set the time. Funny, because the next day, which was today (3/4/10), at 4:30 pm I called him to asked if we were going.

He never answered his phone. Three times and not even a reply.

Right there I knew that it was a clear that he didn't wanted to go with me, but I still tried one more time. And this time, it worked. He answered his phone and told me that he was busy and I didn't care at all so I just asked him, again.

Instead of getting yes or no; I got lots of crap about his day.

I know I should've hung up or just say that I couldn't make it . . . but I really wanted to go out with him, so I asked him one last time.

-Laughs bitterly-

I never got my answer because somehow the call ended 1 minute after I stop talking. So, basically I spend one day, dreaming about our 'date' but at the end of the day, I spend it with one of my friends.

Today (3/5/10), I ended my relationship with my boyfriend. It hurts to know that he loved me even when he knew that I have a BIG crush on someone else. But I think it's for the best. I won't hurt him anymore, and he'll do what he always wanted.

Gosh, I feel so stupid for even thinking about _us_ going on a date. My best friend, Jugo, who's always been there for me, he told me to forget about Naruto and move on. I know I should, but. , . I love him and I know I couldn't just replace him with someone else, I just have to accept the fact that he's not meant to be with me. And just ignore every thought that I might happen to have about him.

But even when I free, I don't have the love of my life, Naruto.

I'm so tired; I think I'm going straight to bed. Yeah, sounds good. Maybe if I sleep more I'll forget about my problems. If I just could do that. . . .

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N

Thank you, for all your reviews and alerts, faves. Thank you.

**I do read all my reviews, bad, good anything… even threatening letters for me to continue my fics…and I reply to everyone who send me email's and reviews… I DO THAT, OKAY!**

This Chapter was the easiest but also painful to write. As you know, my friend Sara is in the hospital and I can't think straight right now…. I think this is going to be last update for awhile.

But, I had promised my **I STILL LOVE YOU** readers that I'll update this fic and I did it. I have finished chapter 3. It also meant a lot to me to update, since this Story was for my best friend, Sara.

God, thank you for all your support and I'll update whenever I can.

My _next _**update **will _be _**As Long as you're Happy. **If my inspiration comes back and I feel much better.

Thank you for reading

And

Vote on my poll on my channel, please.

Thank You, fer3333.


	5. How it happened

A/N;

TWO _LONG _**MONTHS **WITHOUT **UPDATING**!

Yes! I have updated ALL MY FICS! Can you believe that?

If you're one of my subscribers, no it's not a joke or an Authors note, no, they are chapters . . . and long ones!

I'm back to my normal self . . . perverted, SasuNaru, ItaSasuNaru, ItaNaru lover, happy self. . .

Thanks for all you wonderful support and awesome reviews, even messages!

Thank you SO much…

and for the great support that you guys gave me, all these chapters were the result. . . so it wasn't me who just did them, no, it was you (you guys) who made them into reality . . Because without you, I'll probably be still in MPF or even doing a new fic…

Please enjoy and tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.

WARNING: This story is NaruSasu Naruto/Sasuke or action, meaning Naruto is the Seme and Sasuke is the uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. No beta for now.

'_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

To my lovely, sweet, crazy, perverted . . . best friend,

Sara Smith

I miss you crazy zorra!

R.I.P

Sara

Love, Fer

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Unreachable** _Love_

CHAPTER 4

_How _it _**happened**_** . . . **

By: Fer3333

Sasuke's POV

3/9/10 (real date)

3:30am

I still remembered,

I was sleeping; I was dreaming so good that when the annoying sound of my phone rang. . . I didn't hear it. It was when 9th time it rang; I finally pulled myself up and answered.

Honestly, I was still sleepy and it was when my friend, Jugo, basically yelled at me, then, I woke up.

I told him; 'sorry' but he just repeated what ever he had said to me a minute ago.

_Sasuke, please, go and sit somewhere and then. . . I'll tell you._

And so I did. He sounded serious, I mean, he's always serious but today . . . I knew that it was . . . bad news.

I told him that I was ready, funny, he stuttered

_Sasuke . . . . man, umm . . . I don't know how to say this-_

**FUCK! JUST SAY IT!**

_SARA JUST DIED! . . ._

_. . . . . . . . _

_Sasuke, dude, please . . . just calm down. . . I'm going to pick you up in ten minutes, okay. Get ready, see ya._

I didn't ever notice when he ended the call. Humph, when I heard the news, I dropped the phone, not caring when it landed, or the fact that it probably might have broke. No. I didn't give a damn about anything . . . my friend, my BEST FRIEND JUST DIED!

I couldn't believe it. Just yesterday, I went to see her and . . . the doc had told us that there was still hope, and now, she was dead. The next fuckin day that I saw her!

I collapsed on the floor, tears running my paled cheeks.

I cried, funny because it was first time crying for someone; other than myself.

Exactly ten minutes later, I heard my friend knocking at my door.

I don't really remember how in hell he got inside the house, or the fact that we were already inside the hospital, in front of Sara's parents and some of my friends.

Probably it was because I zoom out and blocked everybody. . . I don't know.

When everybody seemed to notice my presence, all my friends rushed to me and immediately, hugged me.

All of them repeating the same thing,

_We're always by your side. Don't forget that you have us, your friends. We love you so much, please don't do anything stupid. We love you._

GOD!

Didn't they know that I wanted to be alone? Didn't they know that it was not easy for me to just _accept _that my _friend_ just died?

No.

I pushed them, with an unknown force and ran to Sara's room, where I locked the door and just slide down and . . . cried once again.

5 minutes later, I looked up and saw her. . . Sara's paled cold body.

God, she looked beautiful. Even in her condition (paled, skinny) she was a truly beauty.

I stood up and walked up to her side.

God, why did god created me like this? I began to cry, again.

At that moment, Sara's parents entered the room.

Both saw me crying but they pretended not to see me

"Sara left this to you."

I wiped my tears and look at the thing in front of me,

It was her diary.

I grabbed it and without knowing, I hold it tightly, afraid that this will go away just like she did.

"Sara really loved you like a brother. She told me to give this to you before she came to the hospital."

And with that, both exited the room, leaving me alone with Sara and her diary.

Pictures of us, letters that we send each other and even some ideas about our favorite couple SasuNaru.

I couldn't take it anymore and . . . .

**-Next Day-**

I woke up to find myself in my room, under my soft sheets and with my clothes on.

Weird.

Later on, I asked my friends what had happened. Jugo told me that I fainted, and it was when a nurse came inside the room, she had found me on the floor with all the pictures on the floor.

The rest of day, it was just like . . . a blurry day.

I don't know how my friends at school found out, but they did. And guess who call me first?

Yep,

Naruto.

I was in my bed, looking at the white ceiling, when I heard my phone rang.

I knew that all my friends were in their houses, probably doing the same thing like me, so it couldn't be them.

I answered, and _tried_ to sound like my normal self.

_Hey, fuckin bastard, what are you doing?_

If I was normal, haha- I probably would have yell at him and insult him, but the only response I gave him was a simple, hn.

_Sasuke, I'm hungry. Let's go to the movies and eat somewhere._

Yeah, he did say that. And instead of actually feel happy for his invitation, I felt like he was feeling sorry for what had happened to me. Because I knew that if weren't for the fact that I felt like killing myself, he wouldn't have done it. If it was up to him, he would have never done that call, and it made me sad.

Pathetic, I actually thought, well only for the first 6 minutes since he say that to me that he actually wanted to go out with me.

Bloody bastard.

I refused his invitation right away.

But he kept calling, and calling . . . until he finally got tired of getting my voicemail.

That night, I couldn't sleep at all. One; all the calls I received from all my friends, wanting to know if I was okay. Two; the thought of not seeing my best friend anymore.

Yeah, a fuck up night for me and for the rest of my friends.

3/21/10 (Sara's funeral)

Dark clouds

It was how the once blue sky was, and now, it was a dark and cloudy day.

Funny, because the day she left this world . . . the sky was clear blue, birds were chirping; perfect weather.  
But now . . . it was the opposite from that day.

Or even worst.

A bloody Sunday; the first day of spring.

What a joy!

Friends, family and even people that just knew her . . . they were all here, for my best friend's funeral. People were here, in the chill weather and wearing black; all crying or in some type of trance.

To my luck, I was in front; with the rest of her family.

I don't know if I look gay, weak, girly-I don't care . . . I was crying with the rest of my friends.  
I didn't even hear the priest, or the long speech he gave, no. I was hearing all the people behind me and in front of me crying. The heavy breaths, her lovely name been said to many times was making me sick.

I wanted to run and never go back . . . but I knew that I couldn't do that. Not because I couldn't, it was because I was weak and tired.  
This week I haven't had a decent meal and to be honest, I don't think I will after this.

"Sasuke . . . is your turn,"

Damn, I didn't even notice that I space out and it was turn to put my beautiful white rose on top of her light brown coffin.

"Yes,"

I think that these simple steps that I took . . . they were the hardest and slowest that I have taken in my whole life.

Once I was there, in front of my friend; my shaky hand threw the rose, not caring how it landed, or the fact that it looked rude that I just threw the rose carelessly at her.

I was about to turned around and walk back to my space . . . but the guys who were about to bury my friend, all of them counted up to ten, and slowly Sara's coffin was descending to the darkest place on earth. . . . And leaving me behind, with the rest of them.

One of the guys shouted at me to move, but my eyes were glued to Sara's coffin; I ignored everything, even Sara's mom.

I woke up from my trance when I felt someone pulled me, away from Sara and pushed me to my seat.

I was ready to kill whoever did that. . But when I saw Kate's face, I didn't even make a sound.

"Please Sasuke; don't make this harder than already is . . . please,"

She turned to look at her daughter for one last time, and cried even more than before.

I, I, could only watched how Sara's body disappeared into the darkness and how everyone cry even more when the bloody dirt covered her coffin.

_'Goodbye my friend.'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-Hours Later-**

7pm

I was- well I don't even remember what I was staring at, but I wasn't doing something important.

So, I was just thinking when I heard my phone rang.

I honestly didn't feel like answering but I answered it anyways.

It was Naruto, again.

I didn't know if I wanted to cry, laugh, jump or kill myself; because I knew that he just felt sorry for what had happen to me.

The call didn't last long, my fault, but I didn't want him to call just to make me happy. Yes, I feel flatter but now, it was just at the wrong time.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I don't know how I survive, but I live two weeks without food, Internet and friends.  
I even stopped writing my fanfics about my favorite anime.  
All my friends wanted to cheer me up . . . ohh and the funny thing is that, thanks to Naruto the whole school knew about my friend. So, just imagine everybody stopping every time they saw me . . . just to say,

"I'm sorry for your loss."

God! I just wanted to fuckin hit them, yell at them . . . but . . . . I knew it was stupid of me if I do that.

I just kept ignoring every single thing they say to me; I just nodded and walk away.

Naruto.

-Laughs softly-

He's been with me all this time. He talks to me more than before, he's always trying to cheer me up . . . and the funny thing is that, he's the only one who makes me laugh. I didn't space out that much but after what happened; now is just something common for me to do. So, when it happens he just grabs my hand and tells me that everything is going to be okay . . . that he's with me and I can count on him if I ever need something.

_'I need you to be with me 24/7 not only when you see me'_

Hn, before I used to spend a lot if time with him just for fun, but now . . . it's just to make me feel better and forget my problems.

So what? I bet other people used to do that, why not me? I mean, he keeps repeating that he's my friend and he's going to be there for me, .time-that I'm with him!  
I guess that thanks to him, I'm been feeling much better. I don't know how can he read me so well, hell not even my boyfriend knows my different moods!

But I still love him . . . but . . . we're friends; that's it.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this . . . since two months ago, he hasn't say sakura's name but just recently . . . her name is the common topic that we talk about. And it hurts me. I know that we're fuckin friends- I know that- but it hurts when he talks about her in front of me!

I just have to deal with my feelings, since I know- I'm not going to be nothing more than his friend.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

This is how my two months of darkness were.

Everything I wrote in this chapter is true.

You don't need to review in this fic . . . I did this so I can let go of my feelings through my writing, and express what I felt during these tough times of my life.

Thank You for reading and for you support!

Fer3333.


End file.
